This invention relates to an interactive television commerce system.
The Internet is growing rapidly and is emerging as a significant interactive medium for entertainment, communications, research, education and e-commerce. Although Internet access has historically required a personal computer, it may be desirable for consumers to receive electronic information and entertainment services through their television sets. Some consumers may have little need for a personal computer because it can be costly and difficult or complicated to use. A television-based approach to e-commerce thus may be a better alternative for many consumers.
A digital broadband delivery system (DBDS) is an architecture currently being deployed by cable television system operators, referred to here as multiple system operators (MSO). The terminology used here is essentially that of Scientific-Atlanta, Inc., but the components described could be used in other systems. DBDS allows the MSOs to offer their subscribers digital content that looks better than cable transmitted analog programs, and allows more digital channels to run on the same cable wire (at least 8 times as many). DBDS also offers two-way messaging between the cable network and set top boxes, allowing MSOs to offer customers interactive applications such as near video on demand and email. DBDS is designed as a client server network with client applications running on set top boxes that communicate with an application server that provides the content for the client applications.
DBDS has several components that work together to deliver these broadband digital services to consumers. Analog set top boxes are replaced by digital set top boxes, referred to as digital home communications terminals (DHCTs). A DHCT is essentially a small network computer that provides a subscriber with the ability to run multiple applications. It also provides Internet protocol (IP) connectivity back to a server via a hybrid fiber coax (HFC) line wired to the subscriber's home to allow an application running on the DHCT to interact with the DBDS.
A digital network control system (DNCS) is a server, typically UNIX based, that controls the configuration of the entire DBDS, routine DBDS maintenance, SNMP monitoring, the broadcasting of data to the set tops, and the registering of additional applications that run on the DBDS. One DNCS can currently handle up to two hundred thousand subscribers.
A broadcast file system (BFS) is a component of the DNCS and is essentially a file system containing system data (such as DHCT configurations) and application data. This file system is continuously broadcast in a carousel fashion over the DBDS via an inband data path (IDP) and an out-of-band data path (ODP). DHCTs can then access the BFS in much the same way that a PC accesses a hard drive.
The IDP is a 27 Mbps data channel that the DHCTs tune to, much like any other programming channel. The path is physically provided by a broadband integrated gateway (BIG) and an inband quadrature amplitude modulator (QAM). In essence, these pieces of hardware are employed to create a 27 Mbps path over which the BFS is continuously broadcast to the DHCTs. Once the DHCT is tuned to the data channel it can read the BFS data carousel at this high speed. This is useful for loading a new application on the DHCT as well as in any situation where fast access to the BFS is required. The IDP is one-way; no programming content can be received while the IDP data is being read.
The ODP is a data channel that can be accessed while programming content is being sent to the DHCT. The two components that make up the ODP are a forward data channel (FDC) that broadcasts out to the DHCTs and a reverse data channel (RDC) that receives data from the DHCTs, both at T1 speed. The FDC interface to the HFC is provided by a quaternary phase shift key (QPSK) modulator. The RDC interface to the HFC is provided by a QPSK demodulator. In essence, this equipment functions as a modem to bridge the HFC to an Ethernet component of the DBDS. The FDC and RDC are used by server applications to communicate with the DHCTs.
Cable head end application servers reside on the same IP network as the DNCS, and provide a hardware platform for running server based software applications that will be provisioned to the DHCTs, such as near video on demand and email. Services that run in the DBDS have a component running on the application server and are registered with the DNCS.